


Quaestor's musings

by Niko (vampireniko)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireniko/pseuds/Niko
Summary: Valdemar finds themselves in a strange situation, that leads to particular discoveries.





	Quaestor's musings

Valdemar was _dumbfounded_. It was a rare occurrence, but current situation Quaestor found themselves in, definitely evoked these particular emotions. There was a human asleep in their arms, limbs entangled and warmth radiating from a woman snuggled into their side, comfortably asleep.  
Not only there was this seemingly _fragile, unconscious human_ in their arms, but her and Valdemar were… _intimate_ just hours before, bringing them both immeasurable pleasure – the kind of which Quaestor hadn’t experienced in literal _ages_. Though they had to admit, having a living, breathing human in their arms, someone comfortable around them enough to share those kinds of intimacy, was another kind of pleasure – one they didn’t even knew they would enjoy so immensely, to the point of missing it, if the opportunity was taken from them in the future. To their luck, however, the human in question seemed not to have any intention of disappearing from Quaestor’s existence anytime soon, if her current state of allowing herself to be cuddled, or earlier soft smiles and genuine enjoyment of their company were any indications.  
Valdemar’s fingers gently ran through his companion’s mane of dark, long hair that hours ago was neatly braided, but their earlier activities made quite a mess of. She was aesthetically pleasing, kind, clever and seemed to tolerate their not so conventional pursuits. They were definitely interested in that kind of a company. And a perfect specimen was already at hand (or more literally, _in their arms_ ), there would be no harm in it, _right_? Provided, of course, their companion would agree to this particular arrangement. Strangely, the thought of doing anything to displease or hurt the young magician in their arms, seemed to cause strange and unpleasant sensations Quaestor had no intention of pursuing.  
There was quiet, sleepy growl from beside the bed, and soon Valdemar stared into amber eyes of a massive beast of a cat – Shadow, a jaguar with fur as black as starless sky. An animal that was their companion’s familiar – and a very protective one at that.  
\- Don’t worry, beautiful beast. I have no intention of hurting your magician – sharp teeth flashed as Quaestor grinned – But you have to accept and share. As _she’s mine_ as well, if she wishes so.  
\- What are you two talking about? - soft voice of the now awake magician brought them out of the staring contest with the jaguar.  
\- Nothing of importance – they smiled, trying to ignore feeling of their cheeks turning red – Shouldn’t you still be asleep?  
Melodic laughter and a very soft kiss were the only reply they got. And they decided that this kind of life, they could get used to.


End file.
